


McHanzo One Shots

by RookieMistake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieMistake/pseuds/RookieMistake
Summary: Just 30-odd McHanzo one shots so I actually write things.





	1. Holding Hands

I - Holding Hands

 

There was one thing Jesse McCree loved about Hanamura, and that was the smell of cherry blossoms in the air. He leaned out of the hotel room window, letting the breeze carry the scent passed him. He drew in a deep breath. He heard the door close behind him and he turned to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway, looking frazzled.

 

“You okay?” He asked softly, crossing the simplr, understated hotel room in just a few steps. Things in Japan were...smaller than they were in America. He put his arms around his boyfriend's waist. “Ya know ya really don't need to do this.”

 

Hanzo Shimada pulled away. He pinched the bridge of his nose right beneath his piercing. His fingernails brushed the metal studs. “I do, Jesse, that is the point. I have to do it to prove I can.” 

 

Jesse pulled back, resting his hand on the forearm of his prosthetic. “Sorry...I know this is important.”

 

Hanzo looked up. His dark eyes met Jesse's own, and when he saw the hurt in them, a pang of pain rang put in his chest. “Jesse...I didn't mean to snap...”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Jesse smiled. He put his hand beneath Hanzo's chin and tilted it up. Despite Jesse's own beard, he was always tickled a bit by Hanzo's goatee when they kissed. Jesse pulled away and looked Hanzo in the eyes. “I know how hard comin’ out to yer folks can be. I knew I liked men too 'fore I married Alaina, but my old man and ma took it well. Yours will too.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Genji took it well.”

 

“You do not know my parents. They are very...what is the word?... Antique?”

 

“Ya mean old fashioned?” Jesse let out a soft chuckle. 

 

“Yes...Genji is...different. He understands in ways they will not.”

 

Jesse bent his head down, resting his forehead against Hanzo's. “Whatever happens, I'll be right there with ya.”

 

Hanzo took Jesse's hands in his own, running a thumb over the back of Jesse's flesh hand. “I love you, Jesse.”

 

“I love ya too, Han. Now, if you're sure about me meetin’ yer folks, we need to be gettin’ dressed and get a move on.” 

 

Hanzo nodded and started to dress himself in the nice outfit he'd laid out: a white button up with black vest and blue tie. 

 

Jesse dressed down a little, only wearing a simple red flannel and a pair of jeans that even Hanzo had to admit hugged his cowboy beau’s ass nicely. 

 

It was a short cab ride to Hanzo's ancestral home, which left Jesse's mouth agape. 

 

“Jesse McCree, do not say it,” Hanzo hissed. 

 

“That's a castle!” Jesse said, completely oblivious to his boyfriend. 

 

Hanzo rested his head in his hands. It was too late to turn back now, but his gut was right. This was going to be a terrible idea. 

 

They got out of the cab and found themselves face to face with the imposing wooden doors of Shimada Castle. Hanzo took a step forward but Jesse's hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

 

He turned to look at Jesse, who simply smiled and wove the fingers of his flesh hand in with Hanzo's, squeezing tight. Hanzo felt a surge of comfort from holding Jesse's hand. Maybe things would be okay after all.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

II - Cuddling Somewhere

Transatlantic flights sucked. Red eye flights sucked. Business class sucked. All three at once really sucked, but Jesse McCree felt like the happiest man in the world as he stared out the window of the plane, watching the darkness of the ocean pass before them in the gray of predawn. Hanzo rested against him, snoring softly. The seats weren’t comfortable, the air vent wouldn’t close and he was freezing, but he had the love of his life, and that’s what mattered.

He could see the sun starting to peak over the horizon. Jesse turned his head and opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw the serene look on Hanzo’s face. The worry and stress were gone, if only for a few moments. The wrinkles that typically adorned Hanzo’s face from constant frowning were smoothed out, making him look at least five years younger, though the wisps of grey in both his goatee and sideburns told a different story. 

Jesse didn’t want to disturb him, but he knew he’d rather deal with a Hanzo angry for waking him up to see the sunrise than a Hanzo who missed it. He gently jostled Hanzo awake with the shoulder the older man had been leaning against. “Han, wake up...” He whispered.

Hanzo blinked slowly, trying to figure out where he was and why his back hurt so much. Oh right, he was on a plane flying over the ocean on his way home from visiting his parents in Japan with his boyfriend...who he introduced to them...telling them that he was romantically interested in men...Hanzo sat up in a panic, trying to piece together the events of the last couple of days in his half-woken stupor.

“Han...Han, calm down. What’s wrong?” Jesse asked with concern, laying his flesh hand on top of one of Hanzo’s. He could feel the rapid pulse of Hanzo’s heartbeat when his fingers brushed his boyfriend’s wrist.

“My parents...”

“Took everything really well. Mostly concerned that I was after yer money, remember?”

Hanzo took a couple of deep breaths as he slowly pieced everything together. “Right...yes. Thank you, Jesse.” 

Jesse leaned over and kissed Hanzo's forehead, smiling a little. “Ya wanted to see the sunrise, remember?”

Hanzo took a minute to process this. His mouth felt dry and his heart was still racing. Sunrise? That sounded good. He nodded at Jesse, who squeezed his hand. 

They looked out the window to the cherry red sunrise, and Hanzo leaned on Jesse's shoulder again. His cowboy boyfriend wrapped and arm around his shoulders and for the first time in a long time, Hanzo felt content.


End file.
